


Jewel of the Prairie

by CapturedbyDoc



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Bondage, Cowboys, F/M, Forced Bonding, I have the weirdest fetishes and ideas, I wrote this for myself but read if you want lol, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Smut, Wild West, Yandere, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedbyDoc/pseuds/CapturedbyDoc
Summary: When a stranger with a mask shows up in town one night, a maiden immediately thinks he's up to no good. And turns out she's right...
Relationships: SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Jewel of the Prairie

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, cowboy!049, yeah. Just had this idea back in like... September last year I think, that's when I started writing it.  
> Oh, and dialogue will have accents and all that, but narration from first person doesn't. Hope that's not confusing!

I stood in a dimly lit saloon, wiping tables with a rag. It was one of the quiet hours of the night - not many people visited us anymore. What’s with some competition and people moving away in search of fortune, leaving us to this little town in the middle of nowhere. 

Or, that’s what I was told by my boss anyway. I’m perfectly content with the way my life is going right now. No need for suitors, large amounts of fortune or even adventures. Just me, spending the rest of my days on this quiet, emptying town. What could go -

My head snapped up when I heard the saloon doors open, heavy steps entering the room. My back was currently turned to the entrance, so I straightened myself and put on my most pleasant smile. ‘’Welcome! What can we -’’

When I actually faced the stranger, the words just got stuck to my throat. I froze from head to toe, taking in his appearance with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. 

Very tall, caped individual in dark clothes, leather boots and belt, wide-brimmed hat on his head… and his face covered by a strange mask, almost resembling a raven’s beak. I saw him narrow his eyes from the uncovered eyeholes, staring a hole into my face. And my eyes wandered to his gloved hand, holding a crossbow, while a revolver was tucked away in his holster. It was obvious that this man was not a man of justice…

An outlaw.

I heard my boss enter the room from the back, and I quickly signaled him ‘help me’ with my eyes, subtly nodding towards the stranger. The old man just sighed and walked behind the counter, leaning on it. ‘’Welcome. What are ya having?’’

I shook my head, trembling, and jumped backwards when the outlaw stalked forward, spurs making small sounds as he made his way to the counter. I wanted to run away, that’s how scared I was, but my boss shot me a stern look. So, reluctantly, I made my way behind the counter as well, standing beside the old man as I shivered like a leaf in the wind.

‘’Firewater, any will do,’’ the stranger said. The beak of his mask briefly turned towards me, and now I could see his eyes much clearly. Golden colour, like the wheat fields… Such a peculiar color for eyes to be, but I didn’t say my thoughts aloud. 

‘’Something strong, huh?’’ my boss asked, signaling for me to prepare a drink. ‘’Rough night?’’

I tried not to tremble as I fumbled around, trying to do my work correctly as two men continued to talk. This outlaw’s voice was quite calm, in stark contrast to his intimidating appearance. His words were more pleasing to listen to, rather than to those belonging to rough, vulgar customers of the past. But I still didn’t trust him.

He was sitting now, leaning on his elbows, occasionally shifting his eyes to me. But I immediately looked away every time, feeling sweat creeping to my forehead. Eventually, I placed the mug in front of him. ‘’Th-there ya go.’’

Done, I quickly escaped the situation, excusing myself to the boss as I went to continue cleaning the tables, just so I could get some space. I was sure my heart was running quicker than the fastest horses in the west. Keeping my back to the man, I pretended to be busy cleaning, while in actuality, I had done the most of my work before he had arrived.

Time went by incredibly slowly, and right when I was running out of tables to clean, the stranger paid for his drink and thanked my boss for the chat, before turning to face me. His gloved hand raised to take the brim of his hat, tipping the headwear along with his head before he stalked out of the saloon. I stood there, frozen, as I heard the sound of hooves fade into the night.

Only then I could breathe again, almost collapsing.

Instead of succumbing to lightheadedness, I marched over to the counter, slamming the dirty rag in front of me. My boss didn’t even meet my eyes, instead staring at the saloon doors. ‘’Why did ya serve him?!’’

He sighed deeply, taking his glass off for a while as he brought a hand to his face. ‘’Ya know I can’t turn down a customer, Mary Anne. Business is business.’’

I sigh in frustration, leaning over the counter and hissing: ‘’Did ya see that guy?! Clearly a damn outlaw -’’

‘’Hon, ya think I would have let him lay a filthy hand on ya?’’ he interrupted me, putting his glasses back on and kneeling for a while. When he rose, there was a shotgun in his grip. He always kept it loaded, hidden from sight, but since I never saw him use it, I had doubts about his skills with the weapon. ‘’It’s getting late. Ya should head home.’’

I didn’t reply, still a bit frustrated about how he wasn’t taking my concerns seriously. Instead, I took off my apron, grabbed my little bag from the back room and walked out into the cool night. 

I didn’t really live near the saloon, having inherited my parents’ house by the outskirts, in some grassy fields. Still shaken up from the encounter, I sped up my walking pace while clutching my bag tightly, knowing that I had packed up a small silver dagger into it earlier. That brought me some comfort, but even then, I wouldn’t be able to relax until I was safe at home.

Hopefully that bastard was far away. I don’t need any trouble in my idyllic life.

Time passed as I continued making my way across the gravel road, eventually turning to the side to cross a grassy hill. Night being quiet except for the occasional grasshopper chirping and… horse neighing? Probably a midnight carriage, dangerous thing to do but if they were ready to become food for the coyotes, then that’s not my -

Something caught my attention on the right. Sounds of the horse coming closer. I narrowed my eyes, trying to spot it in the darkness. And when I was sure there was a shape in the never-ending dark mass, I turned back towards my house. 

And only when I had locked the door after myself, sliding against it to the floor, did I allow myself to let out a breath of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short but... Yeah, this is the only safe chapter in the whole series, lmao.  
> Next time is gonna be pretty spicy.


End file.
